


Searching for our dreams

by Mazer



Category: Nana
Genre: Introspettivo, One-Shot, Other, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una possibile Nana Komatsu del futuro si troverà a ripensare ad un Natale molto speciale, e alla dolce canzone che ha fatto da colonna sonora alla sua nuova vita…<br/>
Nello scrivere questa storia ho tentato di rappresentare l’amicizia tra Nana Osaki e Nana Komatsu attenendomi quanto meglio possibile ai caratteri e al manga originali, evitando però di spoilerare (^^;). Il consiglio sarebbe avere qualche rudimento di base della trama del fumetto per via dei numerosi riferimenti a personaggi e situazioni che ho inserito; comunque l'intreccio della fic in sé è molto semplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL’AUTRICE: Per scrivere questa breve storia mi sono ispirata a ciò che si è visto nel capitolo 42 del manga di ‘Nana’, vale a dire un piccolo spaccato sul futuro dei personaggi principali: la mia one-shot, ambientata sei anni dopo la serie regolare, si ricollega ad esso. _Searching for our dreams_ , d’altronde, è il sottotitolo di questa parte del fumetto.  
>  Anche se conosco un po’ di spoiler riguardo la trama del fumetto, ho preferito fare riferimento solo alla mia fantasia. Tutto ciò che leggerete è stato inventato di sana pianta da me, quindi. ^^;  
>  Con questo racconto ho vinto il [Fanfic Contest Xmas Edition del sito Oddishland](http://www.marge.it/oddishland/contest_chiusi.php).

“ _Ormai non potevo più sottrarmi a Lui con delle bugie, ad esempio, dicendo che il letto era troppo stretto, o che avevo dimenticato a casa il portafogli. La verità era innegabile: quando mi sentivo triste e sola, la persona che volevo accanto a me, non era assolutamente Ren._ ”  
(Nana Osaki, da ‘Nana’ n° 16)  
  
Anche l’ultima candela venne accesa, e Satsuki accolse la conclusione dell’addobbamento di casa con un gridolino estasiato:  
\- Le decorazioni di casa sono venute benissimo, mamma! – disse infatti la bambina, senza nascondere la propria soddisfazione.  
Nana spense il fiammifero che aveva in mano con un soffio, e le sorrise di rimando.  
Come molti altri giapponesi, non considerava il Natale per i suoi effettivi significati religiosi originari, ma le piaceva l’idea dello scambiarsi un piccolo dono e l’atmosfera che quell’evento portava generalmente con sé.  
A pensarci bene, i maggiori sostenitori di quella festa importata dall’Occidente erano i ragazzi più giovani, per i quali in fondo non si distaccava molto da San Valentino; una ricorrenza per gli innamorati, insomma.  
\- Dai, mamma, andiamo ad appendere questa ghirlanda! – continuò Satsuki, aggrappata alla sua manica, riscuotendola dai suoi pensieri.  
Di solito era una ragazzina piuttosto tranquilla per la sua età, ma evidentemente doveva aver ereditato da lei un po’ della sua antica indole festaiola ed il desiderio di vedersi circondata da ninnoli magari inutili, ma comunque molto carini.  
Il motivo principale per cui si dava tanto da fare in certi periodi dell’anno, infatti, era proprio passare quanti più momenti da ricordare possibili con la propria figlia: il matrimonio tra Nana e Takumi non aveva funzionato, come prevedibile; e, anche se il distacco tra i due era avvenuto troppo presto perché Satsuki potesse arrivare ad avvertire seriamente la mancanza di suo padre, sin da allora la donna aveva promesso a sé stessa che avrebbe fatto il possibile perché la bambina non soffrisse troppo per il fatto di stare crescendo con un genitore solo.  
Takumi era troppo impegnato a mantenere salda la popolarità dei Trapnest, per farsi vivo più spesso nelle pause tra un concerto e l’altro, ma ogni volta si presentava carico di regali: Satsuki solitamente lo accoglieva quasi come un eroe, affascinata dai graziosi giocattoli con i quali tamponava la sua scarsa assiduità nei suoi confronti, ma Nana in cuor suo temeva che una volta cresciuta, prima o poi, avrebbe finito col fare recriminazioni sulla sua assenza.  
Da parte sua, Nana non aveva voluto accettare altri aiuti economici da parte sua se non quelli destinati alla bambina, preferendo iniziare a far leva per davvero sulle proprie forze: la primavera dei suoi vent’anni era passata, e, per quanto la si potesse ancora definire una persona allegra, parte della sua spensieratezza era stata spazzata via dall’inattesa maternità.  
Non si era mai pentita di aver preso quella decisione, non voleva neppure provare ad immaginare come sarebbe stata la sua attuale esistenza se avesse scelto di non far nascere Satsuki, ma si rendeva conto di non poter più pensare al futuro con la leggerezza di una volta: aveva delle responsabilità, adesso.  
I ricordi relativi al lasso di tempo che era seguito al suo arrivo a Tokyo avevano ormai assunto quasi un alone onirico, nella sua memoria: quale ragazza non sogna, almeno una volta nella vita, di poter fare amicizia con i suoi idoli musicali?  
Poi le cose erano… come dire, _scivolate_.  
Il vero obbiettivo di Nana, sin da piccola, era stato quello di diventare una semplice casalinga, ma il destino aveva voluto che andasse ad impelagarsi in affari molto più grandi di lei: non voleva dire che chiunque lavorasse nel mondo dello spettacolo fosse un tipo senza scrupoli, ma era chiaro che Takumi aveva altre priorità rispetto a lei; priorità che non mettevano la famiglia al primo posto.  
Quanto ai Blast… beh, era ancora in contatto con i suoi membri, ma la band si era sciolta anni prima, dopo la scomparsa di Nana Osaki.  
\- Mamma…?  
Satsuki la stava osservando da almeno un paio di minuti , preoccupata per la sua espressione fattasi improvvisamente triste.  
\- Non è nulla, tesoro, - la rabbonì, sforzandosi di sorridere e decidendosi ad arrampicarsi sulla piccola scala per appendere sull’arco d’ingresso del salotto la famosa ghirlanda d’agrifoglio, che aveva preparato con le sue mani.  
Persa la propria vocalist giusto dopo aver riscosso i primi successi, per i Blast era iniziato il declino: sostituire Nana era impensabile, e in effetti nessuno degli altri componenti aveva neppure proposto di fare delle selezioni per quel ruolo. Yasu era tornato al suo lavoro di avvocato e Nobu, che attualmente faceva ancora coppia fissa con l’ex-pornostar Yuri Kosaka, alla fine aveva chinato la testa davanti alle richieste dei suoi genitori ed aveva accettato di diventare il nuovo direttore dell’hotel Terashima. L’unico che ancora stava tentando di praticare musica a livelli professionali e non come semplice hobby nostalgico era Shin, che dopo la fine della sua storia con Reira aveva finalmente deciso di prendere seriamente in mano le redini della sua vita.  
Nana, che non aveva mai approvato pienamente la sua discutibile abitudine di farsi mantenere a turno da una delle sue numerose fidanzate, era stata molto sollevata da quella svolta. Di tutti i vecchi membri dei Blast, Shin era certamente quello a cui era maggiormente legata e col quale si sentiva più di frequente.  
Era rimasta parecchio stupita quando Takumi le aveva rivelato che Reira _pagava_ Shin per i loro incontri, e si era anche chiesta fino a che punto fosse stato penoso per lei troncare, ma le era stato impossibile avere risposta a quelle domande: l’unica cosa che sapeva è che Reira, con la sua invidiabile voce, continuava a scuotere senza sosta il Giappone come ai tempi del debutto del gruppo. I Trapnest avevano resistito persino allo scandalo della scoperta di Ren che faceva uso di droghe: questo era avvenuto poco dopo quell’orrendo giorno di pioggia torrenziale…  
Non era il caso di mettersi a piagnucolare proprio ora, e per di più davanti alla bambina.  
\- Vieni, Satsuki, aiutami a preparare le verdure per l’oden.  
Come subodorando nell’aria il nervosismo di sua madre, la bambina si fece immediatamente più calma: oltre ad essere molto sveglia per non avere neppure sei anni compiuti, era davvero sensibile a certe cose. La seguì in cucina e, quietamente, eseguì i suoi semplici ordini, che consistevano più nel passargli oggetti che nel preparare davvero la vivanda.  
L’oden è un tipico piatto invernale, un bollito costituito principalmente da verdure, carne e pesce. Da che Satsuki poteva ricordare, sua madre lo preparava ad ogni Natale, e si ripromise di chiedergliene il motivo, più in là.  
Non poteva sapere che Nana stava ricordando qualcosa di attinente a quel piatto… L’aveva preparato per Nana… l’ _altra_ Nana… quand’era ancora incinta, il 25 Dicembre di allora. L’unico che avessero avuto modo di passare insieme da quando era cominciata la loro amicizia fino a quando essa non era stata spezzata dagli eventi…  
  
Takumi le aveva dato di nuovo buca, nonostante le avesse assicurato, fino alla sera prima, che avrebbero passato insieme quel giorno: gl’impegni di lavoro si erano prolungato oltre il dovuto, le aveva detto scusandosi, e in quel periodo Nana era ancora abbastanza invaghita di lui da augurarsi che quella non fosse soltanto una scusa per coprire le sue uscite con un’altra donna.  
D’altro canto, aveva organizzato quel tête-à-tête con tanta cura proprio perché sperava di riuscire a rivitalizzare così la loro unione, che andava facendosi sempre più colma d’ombre… Per quanto potesse suonare strano, infatti, si era sentita quasi più serena nel periodo in cui era stata semplicemente la sua amante e si aspettava di essere scaricata da un momento all’altro che non adesso, benché lui si stesse prendendo cura di lei e della creatura che portava in grembo, perché Takumi aveva assunto un modo di fare quasi circospetto, che la preoccupava: un po’ alla volta, era riuscita a smontare tutte le sue fantasie nei confronti dei cosiddetti vip e di quel mondo patinato che non le sarebbe mai appartenuto; senza contare che si sforzava di nascondere meno del solito il suo lato più manipolatore ed egoista…  
Nana si rendeva conto che le responsabilità derivanti dal suo lavoro erano tante e che il suo era un incarico oneroso oltre che di prestigio, che andava oltre il suo ruolo di musicista nei Trapnest, ma si sentiva lo stesso a disagio.  
Rimasta per l’ennesima volta sola, con davanti la prospettiva di addormentarsi subito o di passare le ore successive a rimuginare in un appartamento lussuoso quanto vuoto, si sentì cogliere dalla malinconia.  
Junko e Kyosuke l’avevano invitata ad uscire con loro quella sera ma lei aveva rifiutato, prospettando di passarla col proprio compagno, e adesso le sembrava maleducato rivolgersi ai suoi amici trattandoli come se fossero stati un mero ripiego. E non poteva neppure andare a rifugiarsi dalla sua famiglia, visto che abitavano lontano e non valeva la pena mettersi in viaggio a quell’ora di notte… Non aveva ancora parlato a nessuno di cosa le era accaduto, veramente, anche perché non era nello spirito adatto per ascoltare gli ennesimi commenti negativi su Takumi e la sua inaffidabilità.  
Non aveva voglia di restare oltre a casa ad intristirsi, così scelse di andare a fare una passeggiata comunque.  
Si accorse che faceva freddo non appena mise piedi fuori dalla sua palazzina, dopo aver salutato il solito zelante custode: l’aria era carica dell’odore gelido della neve, come se stesse lì lì per cadere dal cielo. L’idea in sé non scoraggiò subito Nana, anche se forse avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene.  
Per alcuni minuti vagò a vuoto per i vicoli della città che conosceva, osservando le decorazioni natalizie e le coppiette allegre che riempivano la strada nella speranza che le trasmettessero un po’ della loro gioia. Infine, giunse alla sua vera meta: l’appartamento 707.  
“E’ proprio vero che quest’edificio senza ascensore non è adatto ad una donna incinta!” pensò Nana, ansimando nel salire l’ultima rampa di scale che portava al settimo piano.  
Infilò la chiave nella toppa. Per quanto qualcuno avrebbe potuto giudicarla un po’ patetica, la ragazza credeva che, in quella circostanza, nulla avrebbe potuto farla sentire più protetta se non il luogo dove aveva passato alcuni dei suoi mesi più felici. Voleva solamente dare un’occhiata, come aveva fatto le altre volte che era passata di lì; assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto.  
Dato che ultimamente la sua vita non stava scorrendo esattamente con la solita placidità, le faceva piacere vedere che alcune cose non erano ancora cambiate in negativo. Non voleva neppure pensare al giorno in cui sarebbe stata svuotata completamente dei suoi mobili e riaffittata a qualcun altro…  
Accese la luce e fece immediatamente un passo indietro, quando la sagoma di una persona si stagliò davanti ai suoi occhi.  
\- _Hachi_! – sbottò Nana Osaki, incredula quanto lei, facendosi quasi sfuggire la sigaretta dalle labbra. Poi, notando che non la smetteva di fissarla spaventata tenendosi una mano sul cuore, manco avesse visto qualcosa di assolutamente mostruoso, scoppiò a ridere.  
… Aveva sempre amato la sua risata cristallina, fin dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva udita. Questo la rilassò un po’, nonostante avesse ancora un leggero batticuore.  
\- Allora, come mai sei qui? – le chiese lei, spegnendo la sigaretta in un posacenere. Era ancora per metà intera, ma c’era il bambino… Una volta Nana le aveva detto di voler smettere di fumare per migliorare le proprie doti canore, ma il tentativo era andato presto a vuoto. – Che c’è, Takumi ti ha tirato un bidone?  
La frase era stata chiaramente pronunciata col tono di una battuta, ma Hachi sfuggì immediatamente al suo sguardo, quasi vergognosamente, colta in fallo.  
\- Lo ha fatto sul serio…? – borbottò, sorpresa e leggermente adirata. – Dovresti riempirlo di pugni come ti avevo consigliato di fare durante i fuochi d’artificio sul fiume Tama.  
Stiracchiò un sorriso, ricordandosi di quella sera.  
\- Non credo che sia via con un’altra donna, mi ha detto che è per lavoro, - sussurrò.  
\- Allora potrebbe essere vero, - disse l’altra sottilmente, - visto che manca anche Ren.  
Prese quelle parole come una sorta di rassicurazione, ma, subito dopo, le venne il dubbio che Nana potesse sentirsi triste quanto lei per quello…  
\- Come mai sei venuta anche tu qui? – le domandò infatti con cautela.  
La cantante chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò con la schiena al vetro della finestra. I primi fiocchi di neve avevano iniziato a planare dolcemente nel cielo, plumbeo ma terso.  
\- Ormai non torno più molto spesso qui, da quando io e gli altri ci siamo trasferiti al condominio messo a disposizione dalla Gaia Records. Ma è un buon posto dove rilassarsi.  
Hachi non fece commenti a quell’affermazione.  
\- Non pensavo che ti avrei rivista così, - disse invece.  
\- Sarà stato un regalo di Natale del Gran Demone Celeste, - la prese in giro Nana, strappandole finalmente una risata sincera.  
\- Dovremmo cogliere l’occasione per festeggiare! – esultò allegramente, per poi afflosciarsi di colpo ad un repentino pensiero: - … Ma tu forse hai altro da fare…  
Nana scosse la testa.  
\- A parte il fatto che mi fa piacere essere qui con te, i ragazzi sono già impegnati, stasera, e io non ho tutta questa voglia di stare da sola.  
Con quel ‘ragazzi’ certamente intendeva il resto dei Blast, ma non se la sentì di farsi dare la conferma che Nobu stesse trascorrendo la serata con quella ragazza bella quanto vistosa: anche se era vero che tra loro due era finita per una sua scelta, anche se si rendeva conto che era puerile, certe volte rimpiangeva ciò che ne sarebbe potuto essere di lei se non si fossero lasciati, se avesse accettato Nobu invece che Takumi come padre del suo bambino...  
\- Sono veramente felice di averti incontrata, Nana, - le disse sinceramente. Lei sorrise di rimando senza rispondere, e in quell’espressione distesa si poteva leggere un’indulgenza che Hachi credeva non gli avrebbe più concesso. Era convinta che la loro amicizia fosse stata definitivamente rovinata dal suo comportamento incostante, eppure adesso…  
Il suo stomaco decise di brontolare esattamente in quel momento idilliaco, spezzando l’atmosfera.  
Hachi calò gli occhi, imbarazzata.  
\- Caspita! – ridacchiò Nana. – Lo sapevo che non c’era da fidarsi di quell’uomo, se non si assicura neppure che voi vi nutriate a sufficienza…  
Nonostante tutto, la sua voce suonò di nuovo scherzosa.  
\- Non ho ancora cenato, - si giustificò lei, - e in effetti credo che non sarebbe male sgranocchiare qualcosa. Il problema sarà procurarci da mangiare. – Indicò col dito fuori dalla finestra. – Sta nevicando forte, non è il caso di scendere giù in strada.  
\- Questo non è un problema, - disse spicciativa la seconda ragazza, e si rimise in piedi. L’altra la seguì con gli occhi fino all’angolo della stanza, dove, nell’ombra, era abbandonata una gonfia busta di plastica che non aveva minimamente notato prima. – Sono andata a fare la spesa, prima di venire qui. Credo che troveremo qualcosa di utile.  
\- Non hai comprato solo birre, vero? – le chiese sospettosa. Nana rise.  
Nana Komatsu si chiese se per caso il Gran Demone Celeste non c’entrasse davvero in tutto quello e, per una volta, avesse deciso di non elargirle solo disgrazie: non soltanto aveva rivisto Nana quando meno se l’aspettava, ma i cibi che aveva acquistato erano adatti a preparare l’oden, una pietanza che a quanto pareva Nana Osaki adorava. Decise perciò di testare le sue abilità di cuoca e di preparare proprio quello, per accontentare l’incoraggiante amica.  
Alla fine, sistemate due ciotole fumenti sulla tavola, prima di sedersi anche lei, Hachi accese una piccola candela.  
\- E’ una di quelle che assorbe l’odore del fumo? – chiese preoccupata guardando la fiammella che danzava negli spifferi.  
\- Ma no, sciocca! – la rimbrottò lei. – Cioè sì, è quel genere di candela lì, ma non l’ho accesa per questo… è solo per fare un po’ d’atmosfera…  
Osaki sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Ne tieni sempre una in tasca…?  
Komatsu sbuffò:  
\- No, era già qui. L’ho comprata mesi fa, anche se forse non l’avevo mai accesa.  
\- Comunque, questo non è un appuntamento da ristorante di lusso… - la prese in giro.  
\- E’ per _Natale_ , ok? – brontolò arrossendo. – Volevo solo decorare questa stanza un po’ spoglia.  
A quelle sue stesse parole Hachi realizzò improvvisamente che, nonostante tutto, aveva completamente scordato di addobbare la casa sua e di Takumi…  
Si morse le labbra.  
Poi notò che l’altra Nana la stava guardando, o forse pensava a qualcosa di grave fissandola.  
\- Che c’è, non è buono? – le domandò, riferendosi al cibo.  
\- No, affatto, è ottimo, - le assicurò, e riprese a mangiare come se nulla fosse stato. Dopo alcune cucchiaiate, però, sussurrò: - Tanto vale che te lo dica, voglio essere sincera.  
Hachi risollevò lo sguardo, il cucchiaio colante bloccato a mezz’aria.  
\- Cosa? – la incoraggiò, vedendo che era tornata silenziosa. Ora anche lei era sulle spine: era come se si aspettasse che qualcosa di fastidioso venisse a disturbare quel momento felice, come quasi sempre succedeva quando avevano l’opportunità d’incontrarsi.  
Nana scosse la testa.  
\- Avanti…!  
Una musichetta familiare riempì quel vago silenzio, qualcosa alla _Jingle Bells_. Un moto di fastidio le attorcigliò lo stomaco, come se Hachi non avesse desiderato più che il mondo fosse in festa mentre lei si sentiva tanto in bilico.  
\- La verità, - cominciò piano Nana, finalmente, - è che mi sono pentita seriamente di averti presentato Takumi, quel giorno; ma adesso mi rendo anche conto di aver fatto il tifo per Nobuo per ragioni puramente _egoistiche_.  
Hachi poteva intuire perfettamente come mai Nana non desiderasse vederla affidata a Takumi, sapeva fin dall’inizio che lui le avrebbe potuto procurare molto dolore, ma Nobu? Non era un suo amico, Nobu…? Non era stata forse felice quanto lei, quando si erano messi insieme…?  
\- Anche se ho sempre tentato di comportarmi in modo comprensivo, con te, in realtà sono rimasta molto ferita quando mi hai rivelato che ti vedevi con Takumi, - confessò.  
\- Me ne vergognavo io stessa, - ammise Hachi, - ma ora è diverso.  
“Non sarei mai tornata con lui se non fosse stato l’uomo più adatto assieme al quale allevare questo bambino,” le ricordò la sua coscienza, impietosa. “Pur amando Nobu, l’ho abbandonato perché lui non avrebbe potuto fornire quella stabilità economica immediata che invece mi ha concesso subito Takumi. Per fare quello, Nobu avrebbe dovuto abbandonare il suo sogno di diventare un chitarrista di professione, e io non volevo imporgli questa scelta… né tanto meno abortire e posticipare la nostra possibile vita insieme.”  
Nana Osaki aveva nascosto il viso tra le mani.  
\- Probabilmente ti sembrerà orrendo che lo dica, ma non ho mai davvero approvato la tua scelta. Forse è perché non ho il tuo istinto materno, ma non sono certa che, al posto tuo, avrei buttato all’aria dei progressi portati avanti con tanta fatica per un bambino non desiderato… non so se ne avrei avuto il _coraggio_ …  
Hachi singultò. Sperava con tutto l’animo che, nascosta dietro quelle belle dita, non stesse piangendo…  
\- Credo che Nobu sia meno smidollato di quanto l’ho accusato di essere. In fondo, anche se teneva moltissimo a te, ha sempre saputo di non poterti costringere a scegliere una soluzione alternativa che anche tu non desiderassi, ed è per questo che alla fine si è tirato indietro. E quando Takumi ci ha detto che eri incinta… beh, io ho insistito col tuo ex-ragazzo perché ti convincesse ad abortire.  
Nana Komatsu spalancò la bocca di colpo, ma senza riuscire ad emettere suono. Era basita.  
La vocalist dei Blast sollevò gli occhi umidi da dietro lo schermo delle mani, e disse fiocamente:  
\- Ho anche pensato che, dopotutto, io avrei potuto fare da _padre_ a questo bambino meglio di entrambi i due…  
Rise come se avesse voluto farle intendere quella era da considerarsi un’altra battuta, ma c’era qualcosa di stonato nella sua inflessione, di fastidiosamente amaro.  
Non riuscendo a resistere oltre, Hachi si alzò, corse dal suo lato e la strinse con forza contro di sé, come a farle capire che adesso comprendeva a fondo il suo dolore. L’altra non ricambiò l’abbraccio, ma neppure ne sfuggì.  
E pensare che, sin dai tempi del loro incontro sul treno per Tokyo, Nana Komatsu l’aveva quasi invidiata: una ragazza così incredibilmente bella e ricca di talento, che si apprestava a coronare il suo sogno di sempre… per non parlare poi del suo legame con Ren; sembravano una coppia di principi di una fiaba…  
… Quante, quante cose non aveva neppure minimamente inteso, della sua coinquilina! E adesso era troppo tardi per rimediare… Nana, se ne rendeva conto, forse non sarebbe stata neppure in grado di farlo…  
Per quanto fosse ancora forte la sintonia che c’era tra loro, per quanto avesse desiderato che la loro amicizia durasse per sempre nonostante le difficoltà che avrebbero dovuto affrontare, poteva assicurare che sarebbe stata disposta a rinunciare a qualcosa di altrettanto importante per quello, dopo ciò che aveva sentito, dopo ciò che aveva _intuito_ …? Non ne era certa.  
Sussultò. Appoggiata al suo petto, Nana Osaki stava cantando.  
Proprio come la prima volta che l’aveva sentita fare una cosa simile, non si stava accompagnando a nessuno strumento musicale, ovviamente, ma stavolta non si stava limitando a biascicare frasi in inglese senza senso…  
\- ‘Satsuki’? – mormorò Hachi, ancora emozionata, quando ebbe terminato, riferendosi ad una parola citata spesso nella sconosciuta canzone.  
\- Sì, Satsuki, - replicò la cantante. – Perché la tua bambina nascerà a Maggio… sì, sono certa che, come dici tu, sarà una femmina… e l’azalea (*) è un fiore meraviglioso, bello ma coriaceo. – Si scostò da lei, e la guardò diritto in volto: - L’ho composta pensando a voi due; consideralo come un regalo di Natale e di buon augurio. Ti ricordi cosa ho detto a quei giornalisti, quando la _nostra_ casa fu presa d’assedio, quando scoprirono che ero la fidanzata di Ren? ‘Aspetta e vedrai, Hachiko. Realizzerò i tuoi desideri.’  
Hachi avvertì gli occhi pungerle, nonostante si sentisse come se qualcuno le avesse sollevato un peso terribile da dosso.  
In un certo senso, quello, se pur non meritato, era un conveniente perdono.  
  
\- Era buonissimo, mamma, come sempre, - disse Satsuki con comica serietà, dopo aver svuotato il suo piatto. Ma poi la sua intonazione mutò bruscamente, riempiendosi di quell’impazienza mal repressa tipica dei bambini: - Adesso però apriamo i regali?  
Nana rise, e le fece un cenno d’assenso con la testa.  
Mulinando i lunghi capelli corvini, tanto simili a quelli di Takumi, Satsuki corse nell’altra camera dell’appartamento 707, quella che era appartenuta a Nana Osaki e che, per tradizione, era anche quella in cui avevano preso l’abitudine di montare su un piccolo abete di plastica puramente simbolico in quel periodo dell’anno.  
Pur decisa a raggiungere al più presto la figlia, Nana sparecchiò prima. Ripose nel lavello le poche stoviglie sporche e, facendo bene attenzione perché non si rompessero, due bicchieri decorati con le fragole da cento yen ciascuno.  
Per scacciare via la malinconia, si ripromise di riascoltare ‘Blast!’, il solo cd che i Black Stones fossero riusciti ad incidere prima che la loro band si sciogliesse. Tra quei brani naturalmente non figurava la canzone che Nana aveva cantato per lei quella sera, ma, pur avendola ascoltata un’unica volta, Hachi non era mai riuscita a dimenticarne neppure una singola parola…  
  
“ _... Di chiunque mi innamori nella vita, Nana, per me esiste un solo eroe, e quell’eroe sei tu. Perché a questo mondo non c’è nessuno che sia eccezionale come te. Finora e per sempre._ ”  
(Nana Komatsu, da ‘Nana’ n° 18)  
  
~ Owari ~

* * *

La parola ‘satsuki’, in giapponese, può voler dire ‘azalea’ o anche ‘Maggio’, ma non sono certa che la bambina di Hachi nascerà effettivamente in quel mese… -__-


End file.
